Just You And Me My Love
by QueenOfFanFicWorldLoveGunner
Summary: Oneshot written when I got really pissed, AnkoOrochi please dont flame my emoness, it was temporary may be continued rated for rape, and Orochimaru in general


disclaimer;i dont own anything

i am so unbelieveably pissed right now that i cant register correct grammer arrangements,,,,,............,.,.,. i was irritated when i couldn't remember the lyrics to no rain no rainbow,..,., i was mad when i didn't have enough change to print them,,,,.. i am currently listening to fuck it by i dont give a fuckin care at the max with only one head phone getting ready to write this soon-to-be depressing memoir from ankos point of view i know your all probably like 'omg fucking get over it bitch' but i dont feel like it

-----------------------------------------------Age:13

"L-lord Orochimaru I'm so glad you came to your sense's and came back for me oh Oro-"

"You talk too much Anko darling," he replied. I was estatic, Orochimaru-no-Danna came back, he apoligized for everything he did. And he was takeing me back to his new house underground. We came to the end of the hall where there stood a giant purple striped door, Orochimaru opened it to a huge room with torch's all around it, in front was a straight black square that looked like it could be a bed,

"Wow! cool!" I ron inside and spin myself around the room. I stop myself with my arm's outstretched faceing Orochimaru who walk's over to me, "Orchiii!" I run over to him feeling like I was about six,

"Would you like to stay with me a while Anko dearest?" He said, he sounded out of character for him to be so openly sweet, but-

"Uh-huh! uh-huh! yeah! yeah! yeah! yes please!" He smiled down at me and came down to my level, he seemed taller then last I saw him, or maybe the curse mark was makeing me lose weight,

"Good then," his head leaned closer to mine and he stared into my eye's, he cracked a smile and his lip's hit mine, they stayed there innocently for a moment and when he pulled away I felt dizzy,

"Orochi-Danna," I moaned his name a bit,

"You can stay here with me a while alright sweetest?" He leaned into me again kissing me a little harder then the last, I felt like I might melt in his arm's. He pulled away and led me to the bed, looking at it close up showed it to actually be the entrance to a huge pit of green snake's. I couldn't register the danger and only thought about how much I loved him holding my head so close to his chest,

----------4 month's later

I'm not sure what I felt about this part of life. I spent all my day's in that pit being bitten over and over again by the snake's. A good day was probably when they ignored me and turned on eachother, fighting down deeper inside, by now my clothe's hung lose on my body stained entirely with blood. I wasn't sure how it was possible for me to have any left,

Orochimaru-no-Danna came to the top of the pit, "How are you today darling?"

"I hate you," I'm not sure why I said that, I couldn't register many emotion's any more. Did I hate him? I can't think of why I would, wait- maybe it was... No, I can't think of it,

"Want me to come down again?'' Would he? My heart lept hoping so,

That time I don't think he was in the mood, he was out of characterly gentle with me. Lifting me up out of the snake's a little and not even biteing me himself,

I think it might of been a week later when help finally arrived, and I think that was the first time I felt any fear at all.

"Orochimaru! where is she?!" I regonized that voice, it was the medical kunoichi from before.

"I'm afriad I'm not sure what your talking about Tsunade," I cringed at the way he said her name, how familiar with her was he?

"Give Anko Miterashi back!" Wait- that was my last name wasn't it? I'd forgotten,

"Oh, her, I think you'd have to take that up with her, I'm not sure she want's to go," There was a rattleing thunk after that, I knew it to be him escapeing, and the rattleing was a few snake's not to be easily gotten passed. I hoped she would go after him, I'm not ready to go... home? I'm not sure I remember what that was, I'm an orphan, where do I live? I've slept in the forest sometime's, but. Where was it I lived? I waas offered a home somewhere on Ichiraku street but I'm pretty sure I didn't take it,

I heard hissing. Looking to my right, well, I was already looking to my right but I payed attention to what I saw now. The kunoichi, why's she look so depressed?

"Anko? are you alright?" She spoke to me, there was an aura surrounding her that showed to be keeping the snake's away,

"What do you want?" I hissed like the sanke's did, my voice was hourse from being used only to scream,

"You, can come with me now alright?" She stuttered, I must look as bad as I feel,

"Why?" I moaned, I don't wanna go yet,

"Come on dear," She looked so, worried, I don't even know this girl's name, wait, was it Tsunadere or something? I really can't remember,

She lifted me up, without the slightest of ease, I could tell since she jerked me up thinking I was heavier. When did I eat last again?

-----Konoha hospital

"Dear, what's you name?" The third hokage spoke to me softly,

"Did Orochimaru leave again?" I whined, my eye's got big and I pouted,

" Yes sweetheart, now say your name and I'll leave you alone,"

"Ankoooooo MITERASHI!" I sqeeled knowing I got it right,

"Thank you Anko, I'll see you again tomarrow okay?"

"Okie dokies!" I bubbled. Hopping in my bed, for some reason no one wanted a room with me.

I stiffened my back and stared at my covor's blankly, that's when Kakashi Hatake, a kid a year older then me that was almost Anbu-worthy walked in,

"Your really alive then huh Ank's?" He said reading a pink book, leaning agenst the doorway,

"Fuck off and die," I growl, he waited in the doorway for fifteen minute's waiting for my mood to switch back, it didn't and he left,

I was going back and forth from hyper-active and jumoing off the wall's optimistic to pissy and blank. People came and went, the third visted me everday, I was thankful I would be in a 'the good mood' everytime he came. Other people to vist were Kakashi, who I guess had nothing better to do. Irula Umino visted me but wouldn't dare come inside if I was in 'the bad mood'. Another annoying guest was Ibiki Morino, he would bring his brother with him whenever I was in the good mood. But I could never remember his name. Hyper kid, he could keep up with me. And then a brunette girl who gave me red rose's alot, she looked like she could grow up to be a nice hooker,

I think I musta stayed in the hospital for a few month's, I had nightmare's. So it felt like home.

------3 Year's later, Orochimaru's POV

"Orgy-manu?" She mumbled again, noise brat. Reminded me of someone,

"What is it darling?"

"Ere' we goin?" She asked oh-so-innocently,

"To a pretty place where we can play, now. What's my name?"

"Orgi- Ogrig- Ahutmaku- Orzemanu?" Annoying. She might not be able to say my name, but she'll be screaming it in a few moment's.

I missed Anko, she was the perfect slave. Kin never moved and Tayuya fussed too much.

Karin should be better at least,

"Ondahginaziku?"

"What was that?" I growled, that might be annoying though. I looked down at her, she looked up at me with wide eye's like she were to ask for a cookie,

"Ordinaku- Orfoch-Orfuckshe-" I cracked a chuckle, she'd be fun,

----Age:29 Anko's POV

There was a blast, Jiraiya looked up to the level above us with everyone else, My chance,

I pushed him down, if I payed more attention I would be positive Kurenai only saw me.

"Anko," Orochimaru hissed,

"I'm not screwing up this time Orchi," I do the hand sign's for Twin Snake Sacrifice, far away Kurenai yelled after me.

"Your not worried for the children?" He sneered like I really would care. Far away, farther then Kurenai, I heard screaming from where the kid's were.

"Hell no," I growled, the Snake's blasted out of the ground and wrapped around us, I leaned down to his face. "I still love you Danna," In the corner of my eye I could of sworn I saw his twitch,

And it all went away.

We both snapped our head's up at the same time. Not a single one of the Jonin payed attention to us as they were bewildered by their state, everyone looked like they did at about eight. I looked down to Orochimaru who was the same, and I could see that 'the kid's' up on the second level were in the same state. Not sure why but I crumbled right there, and buried my face in his chest crying. I wanted to laugh when I heard him growl,

"A half-decent kunoichi doesn't cry idiot," I almost wanted to have been imagineing it, but I thought I felt him stroke my head for a second,

----------------------------------------------------------

anko in all stages of torture dont like dont review may make a second chapter or another story with ankos 'adventures' at the hospital


End file.
